


Scenes From A Kitchen In Berkeley

by pinn



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan stared at his reflection in the pots hanging overhead and scooped up another mouthful of cornflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From A Kitchen In Berkeley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th Annual [](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/) challenge. Set post-finale.

Ryan stared at his reflection in the pots hanging overhead and scooped up another mouthful of cornflakes.

"Hey man," Seth stumbled into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" He grabbed a bowl and sat down at the island.

"Couldn't sleep." Ryan shoved the cereal box and milk towards Seth.

"Let me guess, the announcement of my impending nuptials is forcing you to re-evaluate your life?"

Ryan laughed. "This is your second engagement to the same girl, Seth. If anything, I'm wondering if this one is going to stick."

"Good point." Seth tapped his spoon against his bowl. "I've got a good feeling about this one. Maybe it's because I bought an actual ring or maybe it's because I didn't propose under duress. Whatever it is, it feels good."

"That's almost romantic."

"Speaking of romance, what's the latest with you and Taylor?"

Ryan rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. We had another fight last night."

"About what?" Seth slurped up his cornflakes.

"The usual. Sometimes I think this relationship is nothing more than good sex and an endless discussion about my inability to commit."

"Sounds awesome and when I say awesome, I mean painful." Seth yawned. "Look, I know you're banging your head against the wall but I've got faith in you two crazy kids. For better or worse, you and Taylor will find your way."

Ryan picked up his bowl and carried it to the dishwasher. "So keep on keeping on?"

"Pretty much." Seth put his bowl next to Ryan's and clapped his shoulder.

 

+

 

Kirsten set a bagel in front of Sandy and asked, "How is it that our eldest is getting married today while our youngest is graduating from kindergarten in a month?"

"Impeccable timing on our part." Sandy waggled his eyebrows and bit into his bagel. "You forget about our middle child."

Kirsten took a sip of her coffee and looked out at the yard where Ryan was chasing Sophie. "I'm worried about Ryan."

"He's got a great job, a nice apartment, and he baby-sits Sophie once a week. Clearly, something's wrong with that boy."

"But is he happy?" Kirsten rested her elbows on the countertop. "He never talks about dating anyone. As far as I can tell, his last relationship was with Taylor and I'm not entirely sure they've completely broken up."

Sandy sighed. "I don't know, sweetie. I think he's still got a lot of stuff to work through."

"Do you think he's afraid of repeating his parents' mistake?"

"Nothing against Frank or Dawn but I'd be wary of marriage too if I'd been brought up in that environment. Don't push him, honey. Ryan works things out in his own time."

"You're right." Kirsten walked around the island and put her arms around Sandy. "How did I wind up with someone as smart and handsome as you?"

"Pure luck." Sandy kissed her cheek.

 

+

 

"Oh my gosh, Ryan, hi!"

Ryan took a deep breath and turned away from the fridge towards the kitchen door. "Hi, Taylor."

"Well, you're the absolute last person I expected to run into at Summer's baby shower." Taylor walked all the way into the kitchen and looked at him quizzically. "Not to be rude because this is your house but why are you here?"

Ryan smiled wryly. "Seth decided that if he had to suffer then so did I. Safety in numbers, I guess. How are you doing?"

The last time they broke up was right after Seth and Summer's wedding. Taylor had issued yet another ultimatum and Ryan had snapped; they'd decided that the best thing to do would be to not talk for a while, and hopefully get over each other. It had sucked, but it had been the right thing to do.

"I'm great. I didn't think I was going to like L.A. that much but the city really is amazing." Taylor paused. "Summer said that you're volunteering as a Big Brother?"

"Yeah, I am. It's been going really well. It makes me feel like I'm giving back a little, you know? I'm not quite ready to adopt any of them but we can't all be the Cohens." Ryan leaned against the fridge and stared at Taylor. She looked good, a lot happier than she had been the last time he saw her.

"Summer also said you're seeing someone."

"Yeah. We - um - it's good." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear it. It's so nice that all our time together, all my heartache, made you a better man for other women."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Taylor, you know that's not true."

Taylor waved her hand at Ryan. "Oh, I know. I was just teasing you. The opportunity was too good to pass up."

"What about you, are you seeing anyone?"

"I sat down a year ago and wrote a list of goals I hoped to accomplish by the time I turn thirty. To get to where I'd like to be, I need to focus solely on my career for the next two to three years." Summer called out from the patio and Taylor smiled apologetically. "It looks like the shower's starting; I should probably take some of the food out. It was really great to see you, Ryan."

"You too."

Taylor moved towards the appetizer tray before she turned back and walked over to him. She hugged him tight and Ryan hugged her back. For a brief second, he felt the old familiar pang he used to feel every time he was near her. A combination of lust, frustration, and the hope that maybe they could make it work this time.

Taylor stepped back and said brightly, "Well! Those cucumber sandwiches aren't going to serve themselves. I'll see you out there."

She grabbed a tray and headed outside, and Ryan was left standing alone in the kitchen.

Ryan watched though the window as she cut across the lawn. Maybe Seth had been right after all, even if they didn't stay together.


End file.
